Secrets
by missmelissadc
Summary: Secrets are what destroyed Bella and Edward. Secrets are what kept Rosalie from pursuing Bella. Now at a turbulent time, both must come together and bond, or there will be hell to pay for the next generation of vampires. FEMSLASH. Rated T, for now, but later that may be changed to M depending on how the story goes. This is just a story that I've wanted to try for a while, now.
1. Trouble

"I swear to god I'm going to kill that kid!"

I flinched away as my father began having one of his conniptions. I couldn't help that the hatred that he felt began to course through my own body, ready to send me into a raging fit. That spoiled little brat had to take away _my_ family, all because he didn't know how to deal with rejection! I swear that the next time I saw him I was going to tear him a new one. Hell, he'd be lucky and grateful if I didn't dance around his ashes after I castrated him!

I grabbed the fluffy pillow next to me, hugging it as close to my body as I could. I just needed one more chance, but that got all fucked to hell on the night of the birthday party that I _so_ didn't want to attend, anyways. However, I was stuck with the hand that life dealt me, and I had to get over it and past it. I just wish that I could be able to find _them_ , but since they were gone before that asshole even told me showed me how much they really wanted me to be a part of the family. And now I had my nagging, over-protective father bitching to me about something that wasn't entirely my fault, anyways!

"I swear Isabella, I thought you knew better! I _specifically told you_ not to go out with that kid, and you _deliberately_ disobeyed me!"

"So this is _my_ fault?!" I screamed as I jumped out of my seat, facing my father's granite form. He always knew how to push my buttons, but this was an entirely different and sensitive scenario and he knew it. And as he stared down into my eyes, his own an onyx black, I was suddenly very worried for our safety. As my face began to soften as fear overtook me, I saw his soften, as well. He immediately took me in his arms and hugged me as gently as he could, rubbing my back as I softly began to cry.

He just held me as I sank into his embrace, suddenly wishing that my birth mother could be here with me. I felt guilty for taking her away from my father, but he's never blamed me. I knew they weren't true mats but that didn't make me feel any better.

Once I calmed down, I went back to my room. These past few weeks have been more than overwhelming for me, and I just needed a chance to lie down and relax. But before I gave in to the chance of falling asleep, I sat down at my desk and turned on my very ancient computer, opening my email account and composing a message intended for Emmett. If my big brother was looking out for me the way he said he was, then I _know_ he would check.

 _From: IsabellaSwan87_

 _Dear Em,_

 _I'm in really big trouble, and I'm sending this one last message, hoping that I can get ahold of you in time._

 _Dad knows what Edward did and he's taking me away from Forks. Some unseen consequences arose after you all left, and we're now leaving within three days. We're going to disappear. I wanted to let you know beforehand, so if you came later, you would know why we're gone. But I really hope that you can get this and help me. I really need my big brother, right now, more than anything else. Just please send me a text to let me know if you got the message, and in case I never get to see you again, I love you brother bear._

 _Izzy_

After I hit send, I turned off my computer and climbed into bed, snuggling beneath the sheets, wishing that I had my mate here with me to hold me. The thought alone brought tears to my eyes but I held them back as best as I could. The one regret that I had out of all of this was that I didn't get to explain _my_ side of the story before they all picked Edward and ran off along with him.

After tossing and turning for an hour or so, I eventually fell into a fitful rest, which honestly, at this point, didn't do me any more harm, either way.

 _ **EMMETT'S POV**_

I sighed as I ran my hand over my face. I had a major migraine coming on that I didn't think was even possible for me to get. I _had_ to tell somebody, but who? We were practically on lock down thanks to that pansy-ass freak, Edward!

There was only one thing left to do, at this point. Tell her.

I ran downstairs, finding the entire family holed up in the living room like it was some damn hospital room of a dying patient…though I wouldn't mind giving Edward his last rites, at this point, but that was for another time. Something more urgent was presenting itself, first.

Today I was really grateful for Rose and I having learned the one thing that Edward didn't know. Sign language. It was time to use it to put her ass in gear so that maybe she could see what we all knew, all along, and be able to save her.

I quickly signed out the phrase that could ultimately change her life. To say she was surprised would be an understatement. She believed me, which was more than I expected, but she didn't know what to do with herself, until I nded it with a phrase that I knew she couldn't ignore. It ended in _danger._

That was all she needed as she quickly ran and got her bag. The remaining members of our family, having known sign language were shocked, but they were prepared for when Edward tried to stop Rosalie as she came down the stairs and bolted for the door.

"And where do you think _you're_ going?!"

He was sure as hell wearing my patience thin. I had yet to tell Rosalie the _whole_ story, but I would if he kept pressing my buttons.

"I'm going to tend to something that your stupid ass ignored!"

Well, this could be a good match. I decided to go ahead and sit on the couch next to Alice and Jasper to enjoy the festivities. Times like these makes me wish I was still human, just to enjoy it better with popcorn.

"So you're going to go kill Bella?"

Oh, he should NOT have said that! He's been in denial since day ONE. Of course Rosie was in denial, as well, but that was a whole other story.

Rosalie gasped at Edward's words, finding them hurtful, and everybody could see, then, that they had been wrong about Rosalie's disdain for Bella, for it hadn't been for _her,_ at all. It had been for Edward.

At this point, I found it necessary to intervene so that Rosalie could get to Forks faster. I walked towards Edward with Alice and Jasper flanking me, just as Edward began backing up.

"I'm Bella's mate, and that _whore_ is _not_ going to see her!" Edward yelled, which caused Jasper and I to tackle him to the ground.

I turned towards Rosalie. "Go! Now! We'll be right behind you!"

And with that, Rosalie ran out of the house with only one bag, jumping into her BMW and taking off as fast as it would allow her to go. I just hoped she would make it in time, is all, because we'd all be damned to hell if she didn't.


	2. Mates

**AN: I should've placed it in my last chapter, but I forgot. Bella's POV was at the beginning of the chapter, and Charlie was the one who was going off on a rant about Edward leaving her pregnant.**

 **This is just a story that I've been thinking of for a while, so I wanted to give it a try. I hope everyone enjoys it, and if you do, please leave a review!**

 **:8Doc**

I couldn't help but lie on my bed, crying to my heart's content. Hell, I think I deserve a good cry, to be honest! Unbeknownst to me, my right hand came to rest over my swollen abdomen, gently patting it while I allowed myself some time to think (it was better than the alternative, which was finding whatever smell I was craving, devouring whatever it was). Things have been hectic around here, anyways, without the Cullen clan, so I suspected things to only get worse if they actually did show up three-and-a-half weeks after leaving! My dad would sure as hell have a field day with that one!

Eventually, I fell asleep, not waking to go downstairs for dinner. In fact, I slept until around seven the next morning, waking just in time to hear a knock on the door downstairs. My hearing was always good, but lately it's become impeccable.

"What are _you_ doing here?" My dad accused, and I didn't have to guess at who would be at the door to cause him to behave like that. I ran from my room, making it to the top of the stairs before I finally had to sit down.

"Dad," I called weakly. "Please don't start! If it's not Edward, you have _nothing_ to bitch about."

I placed my arm on my knee, resting my head in my hand. I needed something to eat or something, but I couldn't seem to keep regular food down, anymore.

Soon, two sets of footsteps were coming my way. I began to feel a bit dizzy until I felt a soothing hand touch my arm. I was expecting the hand to be cold, but it was just like my own skin. When I looked up, I looked into the eyes of the most beautiful woman, the one I thought that I would never be able to get. I couldn't help but smile. "Rose," I whispered, causing her to smile back at me.

"Hey Bella," she said sweetly, looking back at my father, who nodded his head, after a moment before she turned back to me and picked me up bridal style, carrying me into my room and laying me on my bed. Her eyes roamed my stomach, but she didn't say anything, just yet. Instead, she just took care of me, making me comfortable and then lying down on the bed beside me, pulling me to her comfortable body. The only way I can explain the way that I felt was that I felt safe, loved and content as I snuggled against her, resting for what felt like the first time in my entire life.

After a few moments of silence, she finally spoke up as she gently caressed my arm. "I'm so sorry Bella."

"For what?" I asked her confused as I was finding it hard to keep my eyes open.

"For not protecting you…from _him_!" I could hear the growl in her voice, finding it very…sexy, actually.

"You didn't know. Alice didn't even know." I remember Edward telling me that he knew how to block out her gift and all that, so if Alice couldn't know, then why should she have been able to?

"I should have protected you, though, instead of wallowing in self-pity for not getting to you first."

I could tell in her voice that she would be crying if she could be. I turned on my back and then on to my other side, so that I was facing her, bringing my right hand up to caress her cheek while my left hand found her hand and laced our fingers together.

"You have me, now, beautiful girl," I whispered, seeing her face light up, though I knew full well that Charlie still wanted to take me away from here so that I could have help. It paid to be an older vampire like Charlie was…he knew _other_ doctors who had no qualms about helping us in our time of need. She needed to know, but I don't think that I could survive another separation. I softly began to cry, sobs wracking my entire body, startling Rose who only pulled me closer to her, kissing away my tears.

"Isa," she whispered in my ear, causing a shiver to run up my spine. I won't lie, though…I liked it! "I'm not leaving you, ever," she told me as soft and as stern as she could. I nodded my head, knowing I believed her without a doubt, but that didn't stop me from worrying.

Suddenly, I felt a twinge in my stomach that had me gasping. It didn't hurt so much as surprise me, but as my throat began to burn, I realized something…

I sniffled back the rest of my tears. "I'm thirsty."

Rosalie smiled at me, kissing my forehead. "Of course. Do you want a glass of water?"

"I um…I'm thirsty how like you get."

A look of confusion crossed her face before realization hit her and she gasped. "He got you…"

I just looked at her, knowing I would tell her what happened, soon, but right now I just wanted to not think about it. Instead, I simply nodded while looking away, feeling ashamed of myself. Gently, she turned my face to where I was looking at her, again, giving me one of her beautiful smiles. "We'll talk about it later, okay?"

I silently nodded as we both sat up. "Charlie has some blood in the cellar. I can't have animal blood." I should have told her that a long time ago, but it was imperative that _none_ of the Cullen's know our secret, because it just wasn't my life at stake here, otherwise I would've told her.

I thought she might be upset, but she only nodded. "Would you like to come downstairs for a little while, watch some TV?"

I smiled, nodding. Charlie already had left to close out our accounts, so it would be a nice thing to do today. I didn't really feel like getting out, anyways. "Okay."

Rosalie picked me up and carried me effortlessly downstairs and setting me down before going to the cellar. She was back before I knew it, already having placed a couple of bags into a tall glass for me. She lifted me for a moment before sitting down and setting me between her legs while I began to sip at the blood.

"You want some?" I asked her as I held out the blood to her. She gulped and I could feel her shaking her head, but she wasn't breathing. I sat up and looked at her, able to tell that she was slightly uncomfortable with the smell. "If you want, I can walk out of the room?" I asked, but she shook her head. After a few moments and a few deep breathing exercises, she finally reached for the cup I had offered, placing it to her lips. I watched her, finding it sexy how her face contorted in ecstasy at the sweet tasting liquid. I couldn't help but bite my lip as she downed part of the glass, handing the rest back to me. As I finished it off, I couldn't help but look at her and her new red eyes. She was watching me with such intensity with her new crimson eyes that I couldn't help the slight blush that spread from my neck all the way to my cheeks. I smiled sheepishly at her. "What?"

Rose leaned forward, putting my empty glass on the side table before joining our hands together, setting them both in her lap. "If Edward… _had_ been willing to change you, would you have stuck to the animal diet?"

I knew she was just curious but I couldn't help but snicker. " _Technically,_ he can't change me to something that I already am…partly, anyways. I'm only half human. That's why I knew who the famous Cullen's were before you were even picked out to me. I just…" At this moment, I became a little self-conscious until I felt her squeeze my hands, reassuringly. I smiled at her, taking a deep breath as I began to feel relaxed. "I knew you were my mate, but I was a human, as far as you knew, and I didn't feel… _worthy_ of your love. I know now that you were mainly off with me because of seeing me with Edward, but…I only wanted him to get closer to you." I finally chanced it and looked up at her face. Venom tears were pooling in her eyes, never to fall. I already knew what she wanted to say to me, that I was wrong about it all, but we both already knew that, and if we could change the past, I'm sure that we would, but what's done is done. With that, I lifted my hand and placed the back of it against her cheek, smiling as she leaned in to my touch and began to purr as I lightly caressed her skin. At least I now knew what being mated actually _felt_ like, unlike the shit that Edward tried to pull on me. I felt like I was soaring on cloud nine, like things couldn't get much better than this, until she leaned in and kissed me. Unlike Edward's chaste kisses, this was a sexually charged kiss that was full of love. It spread a warmth throughout my body that I had never felt before, even when…

I pulled away, my hormone's getting the better of me as I began to cry. "Oh, Bella," she said, pulling me into her lap and cradling me like one would a small child as I cried my eyes out, trying my best to forget what my mate's idiot ass brother did to me!

It took more than an hour for me to calm down, but Rosalie was anything but impatient. She just held me and whispered to me that she was here, comforting me like one should when a mate's distressed, unlike how Edward dealt with me, his _so-called_ mate! When I was calm enough, I looked up into her eyes before giving her another kiss which, on my part, was pushing everything I ever felt for her into that one kiss. By the end of it when she pulled back, all she could do was whisper, "Wow." That had me giggling, to say the least.

After some comfortable silence of us sitting together and her running her hand up and down my arm to keep me calm, she finally asked the question that I had been dreading, the one that instantly had me freeze in shock.

"Bella…what exactly did Edward do to you?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
